<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taisetsu na mono by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416508">Taisetsu na mono</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Puoi averlo, se vuoi” <br/>“Certo che no, Yuri. È tua, te l’ha regalata il tuo papà, e per te è importante!” <br/>“Ma anche tu sei importante per me, Ryo-chan”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taisetsu na mono</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- Taisetsu na mono -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuri e Ryosuke erano seduti al tavolino nella stanza del più piccolo.</p><p>La maestra aveva detto loro di fare un disegno quel pomeriggio a casa, di disegnare ‘qualcosa di importante’.</p><p>Era passato del tempo, prima che Chinen emettesse un verso soddisfatto e posasse i pastelli, guardando il disegno con aria soddisfatta.</p><p>“Ho finito!” disse all’altro, sorridendo.</p><p>Yamada piegò il capo da un lato, osservando il foglio.</p><p>C’era una palla, con dentro un disegno confuso e dei puntini che non aveva idea di cosa fossero.</p><p>“Che cos’è?” chiese, curioso.</p><p>Yuri assunse un’aria di sufficienza, sbuffando come se l’amico fosse del tutto senza speranza.</p><p>Poi si alzò dalla sedia e si diresse verso il comodino di fianco al letto, afferrando un oggetto che Yamada non aveva mai visto prima.</p><p>Lo posò sul tavolo, senza mai smettere di sorridere.</p><p>“È una palla con la neve. Il mio papà me l’ha regalata l’anno scorso, l’ha portata qui a casa prima che io nascessi” sospirò, con aria quasi sognante. “Era lì per le Olimpiadi, in un posto che si chiama Barcellona” gli spiegò.</p><p>Ryosuke ascoltava il bambino, rapito, senza riuscire a smettere di fissare quella strana palla con quella che, ora se ne rendeva conto, sembrava essere neve.</p><p>Era affascinato.</p><p>“E dov’è questo posto?” domandò, e Chinen si sporse verso di lui per dargli un colpo sulla fronte.</p><p>“Ma è qui! Non lo vedi?” rispose, indicando l’interno della palla di vetro. “Questa qua in mezzo è Barcellona.”</p><p>Yamada annui svariate volte, come a dire che era perfettamente chiaro.</p><p>“È davvero bellissima, Yuri” gli disse, scorgendo con la coda dell’occhio il bambino storcere il naso e assumere un’aria pensierosa.</p><p>“Ti piace sul serio?” chiese, quasi timidamente.</p><p>“Certo che mi piace. È la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto” confermò il più grande, con gli occhi spalancati.</p><p>Chinen rimase fermo per qualche secondo, poi si alzò in piedi e prese nuovamente in mano l’oggetto, tendendo le braccia verso l’altro.</p><p>“Puoi averlo, se vuoi” mormorò, senza guardarlo negli occhi.</p><p>Yamada parve come scioccato da quella proposta e si affrettò a scuotere la testa.</p><p>Gli spinse indietro le braccia, in modo tale che il bambino tenesse nuovamente vicino a sé la palla con la neve.</p><p>“Certo che no, Yuri. È tua, te l’ha regalata il tuo papà, e per te è importante!” gli disse, quasi costernato.</p><p>Chinen si morse un labbro, annuendo.</p><p>“Ma anche tu sei importante per me, Ryo-chan” mormorò, arrossendo.</p><p>Il bambino sorrise, apertamente, abbracciando il più piccolo.</p><p>Poi prese in mano il proprio foglio di carta, mostrandoglielo.</p><p>“Guarda Chii” gli disse, indicando la forma accennata di quella che sembrava essere una persona.</p><p>Yuri parve confuso, poi speranzoso.</p><p>“Sono io?” chiese, sorridendo a sua volta quando l’altro confermò con un cenno della testa.</p><p>“Visto? Anche tu per me sei importante!” gli disse, prendendogli di mano la palla e andando nuovamente a posarla sul comodino. “Questa è tua, ed è importante per te. Quando vorrò vederla, basterà che ti venga a trovare, no?”</p><p>Chinen rimase a fissarlo per svariati secondi.</p><p>E alla fine, sorrise.</p><p>“Ovviamente. Tu puoi venire quando vuoi, Ryo-chan!” esclamò, perdendo qualsiasi forza di imbarazzo e indicando il foglio del più grande. “Ora sbrigati a finire il tuo disegno, o come al solito non farai in tempo!” lo riprese senza smettere di sorridere.</p><p>Yamada sospirò, riprendendo a disegnare.</p><p>Non se la prese per l’improvviso cambiamento di rotta di Chinen, né per il tono usato, tipico di quando lo prendeva in giro.</p><p>Per lui, qualsiasi cosa facesse, rimaneva la cosa più importante.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>